


Dark Master

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, Mixed Media, Portraiture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinted gesso on wood for background. Charcoal and pastels used for drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Master

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/ad4a53be-007d-4d14-844d-2bc265e617c7.jpg.html)


End file.
